A Convenient Arrangement
by Wanda W
Summary: When the rumors start, someone needs to come up with a way to stop them before Logan is forced to leave Xavier's. The source of the solution just may surprise you! ROGAN


**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I just like exploring the possibilities!**

**A.N.: I love reviews. They make the stories even more fun for me and I hope you take time to leave one. No flames, please. **

Logan took one look at Marie's face as she dragged into the rec room and promptly rose to meet her before she could sit anywhere. "No way, baby. You need a shower and sleep."

"But, Logan," she sighed, her voice barely reaching his ears, "I promised Jubes I'd watch this movie with her tonight."

"The yellow wonder is S.o.L., darlin'. I don't think I've ever seen you this beat. Now go on up. I'll bring you some of that tea you like in just a little bit." When it looked like she might offer one more token protest, he assured her, "I'll let your friend know. I promise." With a weary nod she turned and listlessly wandered towards the stairs.

Logan watched until she was out of sight and shook his head as he turned back to check for Jubilee's distinctive yellow clothing. Finally spotting her, he let her know that Marie was exhausted and had needed to go to bed early. The young woman earned points with him when she easily accepted it. "Sure thing, Wolvie." He stifled his aggravation with the nickname pretty well. "Chica sure is dragging these days."

"Yeah, she's pushing too hard this last semester. It'll be a good thing when this school crap is done and she can get back to normal again."

Jubilee patted him on the shoulder, ignoring his glower as she did so. "She's tough. Rogue will be fine. You always take good care of her." Somehow hearing the girl say that made him feel… he wasn't even sure what it was that stirred deep inside him, but he was sure it was good. "Does she need anything? I mean, I could do a little something before the movie starts."

He shook his head. "Thanks anyway, I've got it covered." Jubilee shrugged one yellow-clad shoulder before she turned at his low comment. "You're a good kid, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she grinned. "It's still good to hear once in awhile though!" With that, she sauntered over to the couch and reached across its back to snag the remote from Bobby's hand.

Logan ignored the brief skirmish in favor of heating the water for Marie's favorite herbal tea. He caught its fruity aroma as he carried it upstairs and down the hall of the adult wing to his door. Sniffing, he breathed in the familiar scent of his favorite person before opening the door. Still bundled in her robe with a towel wrapped around her head she'd dozed off leaning against the pillows on his bed. With a smile, he roused her long enough for her to comb the tangles from her damp hair. She mindlessly carried her flannel pants and cami to the bathroom to change and stumbled back to the bed where he waited to wrap her in his arms, holding her as she drifted to sleep. He read one of her books which had been left on the nightstand until his eyes grew heavy also.

"Rogue, how are your studies progressing?"

"Really well, I think, Professor. I only have two more major papers to turn in and then my finals. After that, it will all be over."

"Yes, I have been very impressed with your progress. Your accomplishment in learning some control over your gift has been remarkable, also. You should be quite proud of all you have achieved."

"It feels good, but I still struggle with anyone other than the few people I've practiced touching. I think it was a good choice to go with the distance classes rather than going on-campus. The risk just isn't worth it. I'll be glad to finish school and be able to do more around here, too."

Charles smiled at the girl who'd come so far since arriving in such an unusual fashion years before. She left with the comment that she'd better get back to her research since the deadline for her papers was next week.

She sat in the library leafing through a book she needed to reference for a paper. She needed a specific quote and was having trouble finding it. "There she is," she heard whispered with a giggle tacked on.

"Like, hey Rogue. Are you working on another research paper?" Kitty's tone was loaded with meaning, but Rogue had no idea what was being implied. She decided to ignore it.

"Yeah," she gave her usual smile. "It's for my lit. class. What are y'all up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. So, like, where's Wolverine?" She made a big show of looking around the room as if she expected him to leap out from behind a bookshelf or something.

With an expression that showed how bizarre she found their behavior, Rogue informed them he was leading a danger room session. "Did you need him for something? He'll only be there another hour, I think; maybe a little less."

Kitty now winked at Jubilee and the other girl with them. Rogue couldn't recall her name right now. "No, that's okay."

"Kitty," Rogue demanded in a slightly aggravated voice, "you know I love ya', but you are really being weird. What is going on?"

Kitty now looked slightly alarmed, whatever her name was looked like she was going to bolt from the room any second, and Jubilee actually looked relieved for some reason. "Uh… I don't know what you mean. We all know that if Logan can't be found, we can just check with you to find him. After all, you guys are such _good_ friends," she said slyly.

"Yeah, we are. I'm friends with you and Jubes, too, but you've never come to me acting like this about her. Now do have something you want to say to me about Logan or are you just going to continue making a fool of yourself going on about God only knows what?"

"Ri-ight. It's just like with me and Jubilee." She smirked with a disbelieving laugh and walked away without looking back.

Jubilee hung back a moment. "Don't pay attention to her. She's just freaking out because she broke up with her boyfriend again." Rogue only shrugged in disgust. "I'll see you later, Rogue." Jubilee patted her on the shoulder before rejoining the other girls.

Having bigger issues to deal with right now, like paper submission deadlines, Rogue only felt relieved that she was no longer in high school like them… back then every little thing seemed so big. Watching Kitty and uh, the other one, carry on sometimes made her feel positively ancient by comparison. At least Jubilee managed to retain some grip on reality. She may have wandered down memory lane a bit longer, but she really did need to get this research finished in order to get the paper completed and edited in time.

Rogue found the necessary quote at last and then headed to the kitchen for a snack. Snagging an apple from the bowl on the counter, she turned to see Bobby and Piotr come in and smiled their way. They struck up a conversation about the last mission and laughed when they almost got run down by a group of younger boys racing through. They paused only when they spied Rogue and gave her sideways glances before whispering, staring once more and sprinting out again.

"Well, that was strange." When she remarked on it, Bobby and Piotr exchanged a significant look and seemed about to say something to her when Logan came in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Stripes." He nodded to each of the young men, greeting them with his own names for them.

It shut down whatever was about to be said. She could tell right away. "Logan, did Kitty find you? She was asking for you just a little while ago."

"Haven't seen her. Was it important?"

"She didn't say so, but you might want to check with her."

"I think I saw her in the rec room," Bobby helpfully put in.

"Thanks, Bub. Let's go see what she wants." Logan began guiding Rogue from the room. "I ain't dragging her and her little friends to the mall, again, though. I was tortured enough last time to have me hoping Sabertooth would show up just to give me the excuse to get out of there." Rogue's laughter mingled with his deep chuckle and their voices faded as they continued down the hall.

With a sigh Bobby shook his head. He was getting more than a little sick of Kitty's petty rumors. She seemed to be getting perverse pleasure out of hinting all kinds of things about the girl who was supposed to be her friend. Piotr was a little more philosophical, but he also wasn't as involved with them personally. He'd never been particularly close to Rogue and frankly, while he respected Wolverine, the man scared the crap out of him and he'd decided early on to just stay out of his way as much as possible.

Neither boy had participated in the gossip spreading like wildfire throughout the student body, but not a day went by that there wasn't some talk about the odd pair of friends. People found it impossible to believe a beautiful young thing like Rogue and the virile, animalistic Wolverine could actually just be best friends and share a purely platonic relationship. Piotr just shrugged. He didn't see what the big deal was either way, nor did he understand why everybody seemed so intent on butting into something that had nothing to do with them. People around here could be way too nosey.

In another room down the hall, Ororo studied the note she had confiscated from a student during class and knew it was time to bring into the open something everyone had been keeping quiet about. Her serene gaze held a concern that was uncustomary and sincere. She knew this was going to be anything but easy and that the temperaments of those involved meant it was likely going to be quite messy. Sending the professor a mental message regarding her need to speak with him after her class, she then gave her students her undivided attention once more.

Professor Xavier sent for Logan and Rogue. The time had come for the three of them to discuss things that were quickly becoming an issue. They arrived mere seconds apart. "Please, sit." After inviting them to sit, he found it awkward to begin. It was important to him that he not offend or upset them while still seeing to the greater need. "There is a situation involving the two of you which needs to be addressed."

Logan only quirked a brow while Rogue looked back at him with extreme trepidation. "Rogue, you have done nothing wrong that I know of, so please try to relax."

"If we ain't done nothing wrong, you wouldn't have called us in here like a couple o' little kids, Chuck. Why don't you just tell us what's up?" Logan was reacting to Rogue mounting tension by getting edgy himself.

"Several of the students have taken an active interest in your friendship and it has started enough talk that even some of the parents have contacted the school asking questions."

Rogue scrunched her brows together in a frown, asking, "What is it about our friendship that's bothering people so much? Now I'm not even allowed to have a real friend?!" She was becoming more upset and now tears glistened in her eyes, which had Logan growling menacingly in the back of his throat. Her fingers twisted together, displaying her distress clearly while the sight simply had the feral man next to her growing more restless.

"I get it just fine!" Logan surged to his feet and paced the room in agitation, chaotic thoughts roiling through his mind. The professor knew this was how Logan worked through things best and sat quietly waiting for the moment they could move on with this discomfiting discussion. Logan halted in front of her and crouched at her feet, putting them at eye-level, his hands resting on her jean-clad knees. "Darlin', people are sayin' we're more than just friends and I'm some dirty old man havin' his wicked way with a sweet young thing all under the same roof as a bunch of impressionable kids." Her eyes widened, aghast at his harsh interpretation. He only looked over his shoulder at the man seated calmly behind his desk. "That about right, Chuck?"

"Well, I don't know that I would have put it quite that way, but that is the general gist of it. I believe the main concern is the amount of time spent in one another's rooms. Specifically the fact that you spend the night together more often than not."

"But nothing's going on! I mean, not that. I can barely even touch anyone and now I'm not allowed a decent night's sleep either?!"

"Rogue, I assure you that I never suspected anything more physical was happening between you and Logan."

"You can read mah mind, ef people need proof. Just because they have dirty mahnds, I don't think I should have ta change mah lahfe to suit them!" While she was normally eager to please and easily influenced to do as she was told, Logan was thrilled to see her spirited side making an appearance. There was a distinct difference between trying to get along with everyone and writing welcome on your backside then inviting the whole damn mansion to wipe there feet there.

"Any type of mindreading is totally unnecessary. I believe you. In fact, I never thought differently. I do understand the concerns of these parents, however. You must both admit that it certainly doesn't look completely innocent. You are a beautiful young woman and Logan a virile man who is by all appearances in his prime. These parents are simply concerned about what impact witnessing a seemingly intimate relationship between two teachers living in the same building with their children will have on their moral standards."

It was about that time that Ororo joined them, slipping quietly in through a side door. She stood back silently as she listened on in an attempt to catch up on things thus far. It quickly became clear that Charles had shared the concerns of some families and was now facing the reactions of the two involved. She had known ahead of time that this would be a very difficult discussion and from what she could tell, that was most certainly the case. Logan began on what would be one of his typically harsh, yet insightful rants. It was best to let him have his say. To try preventing him would only rouse more of his anger and he did usually have wisdom to share even if it was couched in less than elegant terms.

Logan stood, seeming to tower over Charles' position. "This is bullshit, Chuck, and you know it. She can't damn well sleep a night through on her own. She wouldn't do their kids a whole hell of a lot of good runnin' on two or three hours sleep, now would she?" His ranting only paused when he saw the way her shoulders shook as she buried her face in her hands. Immediately he dropped to one knee at her side. He pulled her hands down and waited for her miserable gaze to meet his determined one. "We ain't done nothin' wrong, Marie. You know it and I know it. Those dumb-asses wouldn't know us from Adam and they're tryin' to pass judgment on people they don't know nothin' about."

"But, Logan… they're right. We shouldn't be doin' things that'll put the idea in those kids' heads that it's okay ta jest hop inta bed with whoeveah…" The minute the words left her lips she knew it was a huge mistake. The fury unleashed in Logan's suddenly feral eyes said more than words ever could. "Sugah! Ya' know ya' mean more to meh than aneh otha' pahson in the world! No one could evah touch mah heart tha way ya' have." She placed both gloved hands on his face, peering into his eyes, begging him to see the truth of what she was saying. "Whut Ah'm tryin' ta say is thet those kids don't know… they don't know all we are and so they don't see us and what we have for what it really is. All they know is they see that some nights I haven't slept in my own room and I keep an extra toothbrush and clothes in yours. They see me heading there at all hours. Think how it must look to them. This is a school, after all." As he calmed, so did she and her thick drawl calmed, as well.

The familiar rumble reverberated from his chest to fill the entire room as his broad hands stabbed through his hair, making it stand on end even more. "Shit. Cyke and Jean lived together here before they got hitched. We aren't even doing that much." He dropped to his chair and stared at the professor.

"Yes, but they were engaged to be married whereas you and Rogue do not share a formal commitment of any kind," Charles felt compelled to point out. He inclined his head in acknowledgement of that fact regarding Jeannie and Scott when Xavier raised that point. "So, what do you suggest, Chuck? Does she have to go without sleep? Does one of us quit our job with the school? You know I don't care. I can go back to cage fightin' easily enough."

Marie wanted to protest. He'd said he wouldn't leave her again and she was going to hold him to his word. The thought of him cage fighting again was enough to have her livid with the entire situation and everyone connected to it, including Logan for even considering it a possibility. Before she could get the objections out, though, the professor spoke. Her low, feminine growl rumbled out and was heard by the other three occupants of the room, however. Logan arched a brow, kind of enjoying her sass and his own unexpected response to the deep-throated sound. Ororo was frankly amused and trying to hide that fact behind her usual composed façade, the twinkle shimmering in her eyes the only indication of her true feelings. The professor only studied them and continued on his sonorous tones, attempting to maintain some semblance of calm in the room.

"Well, I believe one problem we have is that Rogue was never moved from the student quarters to the teacher's wing. Had we done that when she agreed to stay on here much of this would have been avoided. Regrettably, it is a bit late for such an easy solution." With a brief glance at Ororo, Charles continued. Both of them were fairly sure the next suggestion would not be received enthusiastically. "The obvious course of action is to remove Rogue's belongings from your room, Logan, and to minimize the time the two of you spend together for a period until some of the rumors have died down, then to be far more cautious and restrained in your dealings with one another, at least when around other people."

If the glint in Logan's eye was anything to go by, this plan was not a popular one. "I do not know if those expectations are realistic, Professor. Perhaps we should all take some time to analyze the facts and attempt to make a decision later today?" Ororo felt it was time to weigh in with her opinion. Logan's expression was added inspiration since it was clear that he would not abide the suggested course of action. In truth, she didn't think he should have to do so.

The strain on everyone in the room was great and Charles knew it. "That seems wise, Ororo." He checked his watch before deciding. "It is now eleven o'clock. We will meet back here at four o'clock to attempt to settle this in a way that is satisfactory to all." After he'd been left alone once more, the professor closed his eyes in thought. So many things to consider and weigh in the balance…

Rogue wasn't the only one who didn't sleep if the pair was not together, although he knew Logan would never admit it openly. He needed her soothing presence just as much as she required the security he offered her. They truly had done nothing wrong and part of him, while he understood the concerns being expressed by a handful of parents, felt the injustice of them being punished without reason.

Thin lips twisted at the irony of the fact that at least three of the students whose parents had contacted him were anything but the inexperienced pictures of chastity their parents believed. Miss Pryde was a prime example, having left emotional wreckage throughout half the male student body which he then had to deal with and counsel.

All that considered, however, something would have to be done about this and Charles admitted he honestly was at a loss as to the best course of action. His mind continued to mull over the various considerations and perspectives. Finally, no closer to a solution, he decided the grumble of his stomach could no longer be ignored. He directed his chair towards the door. A glance at his watched showed him that a full hour had already passed and he was no closer to a solution.

Ororo heard Jean's voice in her head and smiled at the news that she and Scott would be returning later that afternoon. Their trip to Washington had gone well and the threatening legislation had been stalled off once more. Dr. McCoy was returning with them. Once Charles learned of their imminent arrival, he delayed the appointment with Rogue and Logan until after dinner.

His debriefing with the Summers and Dr. McCoy included his filling them in on the developments regarding Logan and Rogue. Before he could wrap things up, Logan and Rogue arrived along with Ororo. They entered to hear Scott stating, matter-of-factly, "I don't see what the big problem is… why don't they just get married?"

Jean's eyes bulged at her husband's solution while Ororo again found herself struggling to contain her mirth. Xavier steepled his fingers and studied Logan's face. Rogue had turned a deep crimson and immediately dropped her eyes to the floor, giving the patterned carpet far more attention than it warranted. Logan simply cocked one arrogant brow at Scott. It was clear he felt a challenge had been thrown down and after attempting to stare down the younger man with no success, he simply sat down and tugged Rogue down in the chair beside him. Scott's smirk only rose.

"Scott!" Jean had finally regained enough composure to address her obviously unstable spouse. "Wha – what are you suggesting? They cannot possibly marry just to settle some ridiculous rumors. That would… well, it would just be stupid!"

"It would if that was the only reason they did it. The way I see it, they're going to be together eventually. We all know it. This is simply speeding things up a little. Frankly, it's about time." Scott settled back in his seat, well satisfied with his perception of the situation.

His wife was now turned fully facing him. "You can't be serious, Scott. She's just a child!"

"Ah am not a child!" Rogue threw her hands up in the air, smacking them down on the arms of her chair as she rose to tower above the others. "Fer Pete's sake people, Ah am about to get my degree in literature. Ah've earned it in under three ye-ahs, too. Ah'll be 21 soon and Ah am not a child enymoah. Stop tryin' to force meh inta yar preconceived notions of who ya' think Ah am and take a good look." She'd paced until she stood in front of the doctor, arms spread wide. Bending to meet the older woman eye to eye, she ground out. "Whether ya' see it er not, Ah am more than woman enough to handle Logan. Stop tryin' to hold meh back, Jean, just to stay inside your little 'ol comfort zone." She rose up once more, chest heaving with her frustrated breaths while silence reigned for a few seconds.

Logan's low rumble broke the quiet. "Darlin'," he murmured. When she didn't break eye contact with her former mentor he spoke slightly louder. "Darlin'," he urged.

Without thinking her head whipped in his direction and she snapped impatiently, "What?!"

He tilted his head and she shrugged one shoulder in acknowledgement of her mistake. "Sorry Logan."

He nodded once, then held out one hand. She placed her petite one in it trustingly and let him tug her back. "I think you've made your point. Calm down now."

Those two sentences were all he said, but their effect on her demeanor was instantaneous. She immediately calmed and, taking a deep breath, let the tension ease from her shoulders and resumed her seat. Logan kept her hand in his and turned to the man behind the desk.

Rogue focused on the soothing rub of his thumb across her knuckles. "Well, Chuck?"

"Yes, well, I think the easiest thing to do is to start with moving Rogue's quarters to the staff wing. As I mentioned earlier, it really should have been done already. While I do realize that nothing untoward has been happening between the two of you, until things settle down around here I believe it best if your closeness be more discreetly displayed. Any nighttime visits between you should be delayed until after student curfew and you should each be in your own room by sunup."

"I don't believe this," Rogue grumbled.

Logan ignored everyone else and tugged on the hand he held. She knelt between his knees and he focused solely, intently on her. He pulled the gloves from her hands to feel the bare skin of her soft hands in his. "Baby, we can do whatever you want. We can try this the prof.'s way," seeing her mutinous expression he offered the other options as he saw them. "If that's no good, then we could leave. I've still got that land up north and we could just head up there and build ourselves a cabin and screw this mess. Just you and me. It'd be a shame to do that with you so close to finishin' school, though." Seeing her face drop, he knew she agreed. "I meant what I said earlier… I could get back on the circuit." Her protest never got to leave her lips. "I know what I promised, but I'm just sayin' it's an option. It's not what I want, but really none of this crap is what we want, now is it?"

Rogue only shook her head and dropped her eyes, sadness etched in every feature. "Why does it seem like everyone's always in our business? Why can't people just leave us alone?"

He reached down to stroke through the white framing her face, loving the silky texture as it slid across his skin. "I don't know, darlin'. I don't know, but it is what it is and now we have to deal with it whether we like it or not." She nodded and he tilted her head up with a hand under her chin. "Only other thing I see workin' is Scooter's notion."

"What?" The simultaneous exclamations from Rogue and Jean were more than Ororo could handle. She could no longer contain her giggles and Logan shared a quick smile with the weather goddess. Dr. McCoy smiled along while Scott just looked smug.

"It ain't like I want anyone else. It's all about you, baby. What do you wanna do?"

"Logan, you don't want to marry me. Especially not just to put some stupid gossip to bed."

"Darlin' only thing I aim to be puttin' to bed is you… preferably in my bed."

She was blushing again. "Logan, enough teasing," she chastised.

He shifted forward, cupping her face in his rough, square hands. Never had he been more thankful for the progress she'd made in their practices together than he was right now. They both needed this shared touch at the moment. His fingers tunneled into her hair and his thumbs caressed her high, smooth cheekbones. "Marie, do you honestly think I would take any suggestion from that pansy-assed Boy Scout if it wasn't something I wanted anyway?" When she was about to answer, he insisted, "Really."

Her gaze bore into his own as they scrutinized every nuance of one another's expressions. Scott had his ankles crossed and his arms bent across his chest, utterly relaxed. Jean found herself mesmerized by the event being enacted before her. She was leaning forward eagerly drinking in every detail. Dr. McCoy was enjoying the opportunity to study the personalities present while both Charles and Ororo were quietly watchful.

Several minutes passed before the two protagonists broke the tension that was growing thicker with each passing moment. Rogue placed one hand on his knee and the other reached up to stroke his chiseled jaw. The bristle scraped the sensitive skin of her fingers as she slowly worked them around his chin and smoothed up to graze the very tips against his firm lips. He lightly kissed them before barely running over them with the tip of his tongue.

Rogue wasn't the only one to catch her breath at the action. He urged her forward until she was leaning across his lap, shifting his hands to grasp her hips while his lips brushed hers. The next thing anyone knew she was pressed to him and their mouths were clinging, suckling as moans and muffled growls rolled through the room. All were shifting in their seats in reaction to the unabashed passion coursing through the pair who seemed oblivious to everything except each other.

Finally prying himself away from the woman who was everything to him, every good thing he ever hoped he could be, Logan mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear. "Let's go up to our room, Marie."

She nodded vigorously, struggling to gain coherency. "Yeah… 'kay, sugar."

He gave her an incredibly sexy half-smile. "Guess that's settled." He nodded to Professor Xavier and tucked his girl against his side, whispering to her as the ascended the stairs. Her breathy giggles wafted down to the assembled group who were somewhat breathless themselves.

Seeing that his wife was about to speak, Scott asserted himself before she had the opportunity. "Well, Professor, we've had a long day and we need to head up, as well. Was there anything else you needed before we go?"

Hiding his grin, Charles declined. "No, Scott. Thank you for all your work on this trip. We appreciate your efforts. I'll see you both in the morning." Scott nodded and dragged his reluctant wife behind him.

"Is it always this exciting, Charles?"

Finally allowing his smile free reign, he replied to his old friend's query. "No, Hank. Usually there's a lot more action."

Hearing a smoke detector go off followed by cries of, "Pyro! Bobby! Would you guys cut it out?!" Ororo laughed and agreed with Charles' observation.


End file.
